Stark's World Episode 3: The Wedding
by thefirstespada
Summary: Stark and Harribel are gonna have a wedding. Lilynette interferes and Stark gets pre-wedding jitters and runs off, will this end happily ever after? Rated T for Language. Stark/Harribel


**Stark's World 3**

**The Wedding**

**You are here by invited to the wedding of Coyote Stark and Tia Harribel. The Wedding will take place on the 9****th**** of December. Bring presents or I will feed you to the wolves, or Lilynette. On second thought I'll give you and Lilynette to the wolves, o.k. I'm gonna stop now, I'm paying by the letter.**

**Grimmjow: **Why did I have to come?

**Nel: **Cause Stark is your friend, besides weddings are so romantic, but I always start (whimper) CRYING! (Starts crying)

**Grimmjow: **Suck it up Nel, and by the way I don't like anybody here, all of them can form a line behind me and kiss my ass.

**Nel: **(sniff, sniff) you're mean.

**Grimmjow: **So where's the poor sap anyway, I can see it now, ten crying babies, a fat Harribel, and a dead beat Stark sitting on a couch finishing his six pack. (Cackles, uncontrollably).

**Nel: **That's not how I see it, I see a middle aged couple still in love living happily. He loves to mow and weed, and she cooks like Betty Crocker and looks like Donna Reed. There's plastic on the furniture to keep it neat and clean, pine scented air somewhere that's green.

**Grimmjow: **Have you been smoking something green or what? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Oh by the way I got a new job, as a Dentist.

**Nel: **Wonder how that will turn out. (Imagines Grimmjow being eaten by plant) teehee.

**Stark's Dressing Room**

**Lilynette: ** (wraps arms around Stark's leg) don't marry her, she's so mean to me.

**Stark: **Let me go, I'm going to marry her, I love her.

**Lilynette: **(light bulb) well, ookaay if that's what you want.

**Stark: **Of course that's what I want, Right? You're me so is this what we want?

**Lilynette: **Of course Stark, this is the perfect way to end our lives. I mean think about it, after the kids come no more sex for you, no more time for you, and NO MORE SLEEP.

**Stark: **No, I must flee (Sonido)

**Lilynette: **(hums wedding tune) Till death do you part bitch.

**Stark: **(packs up clothes, toothbrush, pillows, and stuffed wolf) Taxi! (gets in cab and throws money at the driver) get me outta here!

**Back at Wedding **

**Lilynette: **(throws flowers on aisle) this is gonna be so awesome.

(Harribel appears in an all white dress, it sparkles when it's hit by the light. Her messy hair decorated with flowers and her face hidden under a clear veil. She smiled happily as she walked down the aisle, faces of familiar arrancars looking at her with awe and appraise. Letting bygones be bygones, Aizen happily escorted her as if giving away his daughter.)

**Harribel: **I can't believe this is happening, id never thought this would happen.

**Aizen: **This is kinda fucked up, if I'm giving you away people will assume I'm your father, which I kinda am since I created you. But I also created Stark, so wouldn't that mean you're brother and sister. That's what I call incest right ther- (punched in the gut by Harribel)

**Harribel: **This is the happiest day of my life and you're ruining it!

(Harribel happily waits for Stark, and waits, and waits, and waits some more)

**Gin: **Hey I found a letter in Stark's dressing room something about leaving you on your wedding day, but I think he wrote it nicer (reads note again) Hey Harribel, see you in hell. Huh I guess he didn't right it nicer.

**Harribel: **He…left me…on my wedding day (cries)

**Nel: **Oh my god (cries)

**Orihime: **This is so sad (cries)

**Lilynette: **Wow Harribel is crying but I'm not happy. Stark's such a jerk, I actually feel bad for Harribel. Her whole wedding day is ruined (cries)

**Sun-Sun: **(cries)

**Mila-Rose: **(cries)

**Apache: **(tries not to cry, tries not to cry, cries)

**Grimmjow: **Could have called it.

**Aizen: **Well this was a waste of time, come on everyone weddings off.

**Back to Stark**

**Stark: **O.k. I'll move to Mexico, change my name to Fidel Castillo, grow a mustache, shave it off, and get a job as a day laborer who is actually a federali.

**Cab driver: **You're running from your woman aren't you!

**Stark: **How do you know?

**Cab Driver: **Young man, handsome, sweaty, and in a tux, doesn't take a genius to know you running from a woman on her wedding day.

**Stark: **So what? Why do you care, I'm not ready, after I get married my freedom is out the door. Along with my privacy, my youth, and my balls.

**Cab Driver: **Kid, let me tell you something, life is a bitch. Nothings ever gonna be easy for average Joes like you and me. Something's always gonna go wrong. But if you don't take them head on, then you don't deserve privacy, youth, or balls. So ask yourself are you gonna be a tied down man, or a pussy with no balls.

**Stark: **(thinks about it) Driver I have two questions for you, who are you, and how fast can you get me back to the chapel.

**Cab Driver: **I'm the wise Cab Driver, every story has to have a wise man, and in this story it's me.

**Wise Cab Driver: **And I can get you back to that chapel before we have a funeral instead of a wedding.

**Back at the Wedding**

**Grimmjow: **Look at me Harribel, look at me (makes funny faces) come on stop crying.

**Harribel: **(punches Grimmjow in the face) leave me alone!

**Stark: **Harribel!

**Harribel: **Stark?

**Stark: **Harribel!

**Harribel: **Stark!

(Run toward each other while a sunset and waves appear in the back ground)

**Harribel: **(Knees Stark in the balls) Where the fuck were you!

**Stark: **(punches Harribel in the boob) no time let's go. (Puts ring on finger, then puts ring on Harribel's)

**Barragan: **Let's get this over with, Stark do you?

**Stark: **I do

**Barragan: **Harribel do you?

**Harribel: **I do

**Barragan: **Kiss already

**Stark and Harribel: **Kiss each other and officially begin their lives together. (Runs to car)

**Harribel: **Throws bouquet

**Nel: **(Catches bouquet) Oh Grimmjow

**Grimmjow: **Uh, I'm going to buy some cigarettes. (Runs away)

**Stark and Harribel: **(Jumps in car and drive away. Just married sign on the back and cans making noises on the asphalt)

**Lilynette: **(Chases Car) Hey wait the fuck up! Bastards hold on!

**The End**

**Review **


End file.
